Ruiseñor
by Yukki-Onna
Summary: Los Juegos de Hambre son la cosa más ruin que hay en el mundo. Ella sabía eso y sin embargo, la vida le expondrá a la experimentación. El amor que siente por Finnick, la necesidad de proteger a su hermano y el deseo de conocer a ese ser que cargaba en el vientre le ayudarían a salir con vida de allí... pero ¿qué podría pasar cuando el pequeño ruiseñor cause una rebelión?


_**Bueno :I Estaba escribiendo esto que no sé de donde salió D: **_

_**Pueden tomarlo como un Finnick y Tú (? Yo así lo tomé ewe.**_

_**Supongo que será muy cliché: irá a los Juegos del Hambre y todo eso, pero creo que me voy a centrar más en sus propios juegos y en lo que vendrá después de eso, para que se entienda cual es mi objetivo :3 Espero y les guste.**_

_**Dejen sus reviews, please :'c **_

* * *

Los Juegos de Hambre son, por demás, la cosa más ruin que hay en el mundo. Ella sabía eso y sin embargo, la vida le expondrá a la experimentación. El amor que siente por Finnick, la necesidad de proteger a su hermano y el deseo de conocer a ese ser que cargaba en el vientre le ayudarían a salir con vida de allí... pero ¿qué podría pasar cuando el pequeño ruiseñor cause una rebelión?

Bienvenidos a los 74° Juegos del Hambre. ¡Felices juegos!, ¡y que la suerte esté siempre de su parte!

* * *

_**La cosecha**_

**...**

_Esta noche en especial no puedo dormir. Me levanto y la confusión me invade... sé que todo está en peligro y todo lo que siento es frustración._

_Sé que requiero de alguna señal, de alguna voz que cause eco en mi... de alguna luz que me ayude a regresar a casa. _

_Sé que necesito un heroe, lo sé. _

_¿Puedes ser tú?_

_No puedo ver el bosque por culpa de los arboles, y realmente necesito tu melodiosa voz. En este momento me ciega todo sentimiento y creo que es tiempo de que tú vengas a encontrarme. Por eso..._

_¿Puedes ser mi ruiseñor?_

_Canta para mi, por favor. Sé que estas ahí. _

_Tú eres la cura de mi angustia, por eso cántame y ayúdame a dormir. _

_Dí, por favor, que seras mi ruiseñor. _

_Oigo a alguien hablándome de cosas hirientes, que solo me hacen más daño; ahora siento como si este fuera mi propio infierno. Por eso necesito tu respuesta. _

_No aguanto más._

_Realmente necesito una voz que me guie, de una luz que me lleve a casa o de alguna estrella guía... Necesito seguir adelante, pero no sé cómo._

_Yo de verdad no sé que haré sin ti. Tus palabra para mi son como una lista para mi defensa y contra mis males. _

_Mientras estés conmigo esta noche, dormiré con tranquilidad. _

_Entonces, ahora, ¿puedes cantarme? _

_Sé que estas ahí, mi ruiseñor._

* * *

_**-Ruiseñor-**_

Observé la línea que separaba al mar del cielo mientras las olas reventaban en mis pies. Mis pantalones cortos se mojaban junto con la parte baja de mi blusa clara; sentí como mi cabello revoloteaba amarrado en una cola alta, llevando mechones oscuros hacia mi cara obstruyendo un poco mi visión. El mar, a pesar de las olas constantes, se encontraba en un silencio que era agradable y relajante; el movimiento ondulante de ellas era hipnotizador, y el horizonte era igual a, como yo solía llamarlo, _el fin del mundo._*

Solía hacer eso cada año, justamente el día en que la cosecha se llevaría a cabo... o más bien, esto lo hacía más profundamente ese día, porque prácticamente era normal estar todo el tiempo por la playa. Sentía que me llenaba de buena suerte, aunque Finnick dijera que él era _mi buena suerte_; sin embargo, fuera de sus bromas, él se preocupaba mucho por mi. Era normal que el Capitolio arreglara la cosecha para mandar a personas cercanas a antiguos vencedores a los juegos del hambre. Esto ocurría más a menudo con familiares o amigos, y yo, al ser su novia, estaba muy expuesta a esa posibilidad.

Finnick ha estado conmigo la mayor parte de mi vida, aunque el tiempo en el que lo conocí no fue el mejor momento.

De hecho, el día que lo conocí fue el día más doloroso de mi vida. Incluso me atrevo a decir que ese podría ser el peor castigo para cualquiera.

Cuando tenía ocho años, mis padres fueron asesinados de la manera más ruin. No tengo claro todavía el porqué los agentes de la paz acabaron con ellos, ni tampoco sé si fue su intención el que yo los viera morir, pero tal cosa me dejo paralizada del terror. Después de un tiempo que a mi me pareció una eternidad, Finnick, que solo era dos años mayor que yo, al ver que no planeaba moverme de en medio de la plaza central del distrito, frente a los cuerpos destrozados de mis padres, me sacó del lugar; realmente no sé como lo hizo, pero sé que de alguna manera lo logró. Después de aquello, con el único con quien hablé, fue con él. Me hundí en mi propio dolor olvidándome de todo lo demás que no fuera mi hermano Garrick y... Finnick, que me ayudó de todas las maneras posibles, haciendo que me enamorara de él como una tonta niña. Mi mundo se redujo a ellos dos, aunque los señores Odair siempre me trataron como a una hija más.

Al ser yo tan pequeña en aquel entonces, y mi hermano con apenas dos años de vida, era obvio que el gobierno nos envió a un orfanato, pero ahora pronto acabaría. En un par de semanas más cumpliría la mayoría de edad y podría llevarme a mi hermano a una casa a parte, aunque mi _buena suerte_ insistiera que fuéramos a vivir con él, a la villa de los vencedores. Bien podía decirle que aceptaba ir directamente allí, pero hacerlo suplicar era realmente divertido. De cualquier manera, no podía dejarlo vivir solo por mucho más tiempo.

Garrick era el más feliz de estar con Finnick, era como su modelo a seguir. Era por su triunfo en los juegos, por su manera de trabajar en el mar a pesar de que él no necesitara más eso, y por el simple hecho de ser él, creo. Estaba feliz con la idea de vivir fuera del orfanato, pero más con la idea de vivir en el mismo lugar que su _cuñado_, como aveces lo llamaba cuando quería algo. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un niño muy alegre e hiperactivo, en los últimos días estuvo diferente. Cambió su manera de caminar, de hablar, y ya casi no sonreía; su semblante era triste y su rostro permanecía caído porque, después de todo, por primera vez participaría en la cosecha y, si la sola idea de ver a mi hermano morir en los juegos del hambre me aterraba, no podía imaginar como se sentía él. Todos se ponían así una vez la cosecha se acercaba, ya sea por lamentarse ellos mismos o a su hijos, que nada de culpa tenían.

Hacía siete años Finnick se convirtió en el vencedor más joven de toda la historia de este juego horripilante, y de tan solo pensar en la gente que él tuvo que asesinar para poder volver a casa con vida, me erizaba la piel. Eso me pasaba con gente que nunca conocí, pero me lo reprimía solo por saber que ellos pudieron matarlo a él, y me deprimía el solo pensar en mi hermano siendo la victima.

—¿En qué tanto piensas?—preguntó alguien a mis espaldas; lo reconocí casi al instante.

—Finn—le llamé mientras traté de darle una sonrisa alegre, pero por su mirada me di cuenta de que no tuve mucho éxito.

—No tengas miedo, cariño.—trató de tranquilizarme mientras se sentaba alado de mi, ocasionando que las olas mojaran los pescadores que traía. Tenía el pecho desnudo, y eso, increíblemente, hizo que me sonrojara, borrando un poco la tristeza. Me tomó por la cintura y me acercó más a él, plantando un insonoro beso en mi cuello.—Piensa en que esta será la ultima cosecha en que tu nombre participará. No te quites el sueño...

—No soy yo quien me preocupa...

—Escucha. Te prometo que él estará bien—dijo él con voz determinada. Se giró hacia mi e hizo que mi cuerpo quedara entre sus piernas de tal manera en que ahora nos veíamos directo a los ojos.—. No tengas miedo.—repitió. Acercó su rostro tomándome por la nuca con delicadeza, y unió nuestro labios, sellando la promesa que él hacía. Completamente me perdí en esa suave carícia, cerrando los ojos y tomando las hebras de su cabello cuando el beso se profundizó.

Yo sabía por todo lo que él estaba pasando, y todo lo que el tenía que hacer solo para que yo y mi hermano no saliéramos dañados, y me sentía culpable... pero yo era tan dependiente de él que, aunque al principio traté de alejarme para no ser la causa de sus tragedias, no soporté estar lejos de Finnick. Me aferraba a la escusa de que él tendría que hacer eso de cualquier manera, pues era el presidente Snow quien se lo imponía, y, aunque seguía repudiandome internamente de ello, no podía hacer nada. Él era el hombre más valiente que he conocido, el del corazón más bello y al único que he amado y ameré todo la vida.

—Deberíamos de ir a darnos un baño.—Dijo cuando nos separamos. Se puso de pie, y continuó con un pose egocéntrica y ridícula—Tengo que ponerme guapo para las cámaras.

—¿Y para las otra mentoras?—dije con fingidos celos una vez que me paré adelantándole el paso para salir del puerto. Ese beso en verdad me animó.

—¡Ja! ¡Esa mujer es la que me acosa, Zelda!

—La pobre Mags no tiene la culpa de que en cada cosecha te pongas _guapo_.—le recalqué resaltando la última palabra, burlándome descaradamente.

—Mi amor, tu futuro esposo siempre es guapo.—Lo miré y le sonreí socarronamente al saber que había dañado su ego muy a pesar de que fuera una broma toda esa situación; pero algo en sus palabras me habían movido el estomago, causando el efecto "mariposa". Estaba comprometida con Finnick Odair. En verdad era algo emotivo que ocurrió el día de la cosecha en que él fue elegido, cuando fui a verlo en el cuarto de visitas y le hice prometer que volvería; fue entonces que Finnick, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, y muy a pesar de la desesperación que lo carcomía en ese momento, me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi, que volvería y se casaría conmigo y, al saber que yo correspondía a sus sentimientos, su madre fue testigo de nuestro _compromiso_. Fue como un juego, ya que en ese entonces yo tenia once años, pero a pesar de eso, ninguno se olvidó de esa promesa. Ahora estábamos comprometidos verdaderamente, con un anillo y promesas de amor. Reí y él volteó a verme nuevamente mientras fingía indignación—¡Si tú lo sabes! No sé por qué te ríes.—se quejó mientras me alcanzaba y entrelazaba nuestras manos.

* * *

_**-Ruiseñor-**_

No habíamos llegado a la casa de Finnick cuando dos hombres ya lo estaban acorralando. Eran sus estilistas, que querían alistarlo lo más pronto posible para la ceremonia, así que me despedí de él con un rápido beso antes de que ellos se lo llevaran.

El plan era que, una vez él estuviera listo, entonces regresaríamos a la casa-hogar donde yo vivía para después él pudiera hablar con Garrick, pero me resigné y regresé sola.

Me bañé y vestí adecuadamente con un vestido azul marino que llegaba hasta mis rodillas y que cubría mis hombros con mangas cortas. Era holgado, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerme parecer gorda o algo así. Me amarré la cabellera sobre mi hombro izquierdo y me miré al espejo. Observé uno ojos azules devolverme la mirada, pidiéndome cambiar mi expresión facial a una más correcta. _Pondrás más nervioso a Garrick, ¿o eso quieres?_, me repetía mi molesta conciencia.

Salí de mi cuarto más tranquila para buscar a mi hermano, siempre pensando en no asustarlo más.

—¡Zelda! Ha llegado ésto para ti!—dijo Garrick apenas atravesé la puerta de su habitación. Avanzó hacia mi, y pude notar sus fallidos intentos por controlar su desordenada cabellera azabache. Vestía unos pantalones formales y una camiseta que lo hacia lucir mas alto, a pesar de que seguía siendo más alta que él por una cabeza completa. Extendió un sobre blanco que estaba cerrado mientras lo agitaba impaciente. Parecía nervioso, pero no de la manera en que yo pensaba—Llegó esta mañana. Es del hospital.—continuó una vez lo tomé.

Lo abrí rápidamente mientras observaba a Garrick. Él se limitó a esperar mientras jugaba con sus manos; tal parecía estar igual o incluso más ansioso que yo.

Había estado esperando los resultados de los exámenes que me practicaron en el hospital hacia ya unas tres semanas. Estaba asustada por lo que podría leer en el ellos, pero no tenía claro si estaba así por pensar que allí se confirmaran mis sospechas sobre que había alguien dentro de mi... Un pequeño Finnick.

Desde hacía ya unos meses tenía _aquellos_ síntomas, que para mucho eran molestos. Parecerá increíble, pero fue Garrick quien me atacó con la posible idea de estar embarazada. Yo ni lo hubiera pensado. Ni con todas los sintomas que me mandaba quien sabe quién, pude sostener ni la más mínima sospecha de lo que me pasaba. Las _señales,_ como mi hermano las llamaba, no me parecían algo que mereciera atención.

Pero ya no podía dudar nada. Ahí estaba escrito: Iba a ser mamá.

En ese momento, un sentimiento me llenó el pecho. Era como sí mi corazón se llenara de algo pesado, pero que al a vez me aligeraba todo el cuerpo. Aunque antes había la duda de sí era felicidad o angustia lo que se tenía al pensar en estar embarazada, ahora no existía disyuntiva.

—Entonces...—comenzó Garrick trayéndome a la realidad. Noté como él sonreía viendo hacia bajo, justo en mi vientre. Inconscientemente lo había empezado a acariciar sobre la tela de vestido, pero me detuve y lo miré mientras le sonreía abiertamente.

El me abrazó, y por fin me di cuenta de que me había desechado de la angustia que me carcomía respecto a él.

Me permití disfrutar de ese sentimiento feliz, pensando en como le diría a Finnick que sería padre.

Me deje llevar por esas sensaciones encontradas antes de volver a la realidad.

Casi podía jurar que estaba brincando de felicidad.

* * *

_**-Ruiseñor-**_

Las personas se agrupaba entre un mar de gente. La norma establecía que los adultos y niños debían permanecer apartados, y que los participantes de la cosecha tenían que permanecer con los de su misma edad. Observé atenta a Garrick, que estaba todavía esperando para recibir la punzada; se suponía que con eso, los agentes de la paz sabrían a quién llevar al frente sí el seleccionado se rehusaba a pasar. La plaza central del distrito se dividía con cordones según iban cada grupo. Los mayores se juntaban en la parte de enfrente, mientras que los jóvenes esperaban en la parte más alejada de la plataforma.

Fui con los más grandes evitando siempre la mirada de Finnick. Él estaba sentado en la mesa de los vencedores junto a Mags y Leamsy, las otras vencedoras de los 13° y 68° Juegos del Hambre, respectivamente.

Había decidido no decirle nada hasta el día siguiente, porque, de cualquier forma, no podría hablarle hasta que aquello terminara, y ese día no era para nada feliz.

Todos los niños mayores de doce años de la casa hogar, igualmente estaban formados; la mayoría mantenían sus expresiones tristes y otros solo se dejaban ver nerviosos.

Mi punto ciego captó movimiento en la tarima. Me volví hacia Garrick, pero él solo me sonrió muy abiertamente. También él estaba que no cabía de felicidad.

Me giré nuevamente hacia enfrente cuando la voz de un hombre resonó por todo el lugar.

—¡Bienvenidos sean todos a la 74° cosecha de los Juegos del Hambre!—Gritó el hombre muy entusiasta. Estaba completamente segura de que cualquiera que lo viera se burlaría de su vestimenta; llevaba puestos uno pantalones muy apretados de color verde fluorescente con un saco del mismo color que combinada con su cabello albino y ojos azul pálido. Sin embargo, nadie estaba riendo en ese momento.—Mi nombre es Bruno Naak y seré el representante de el distrito cuatro en estos juegos. Es parte de mi trabajo decirles: ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!, ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de su parte!—terminó con una sonrisa muy falsa, que en segundos se transformó en una mirada seca y sin expresión. De alguna manera sentí pena por él. La mayoría de los del Capitolio se refería a "suerte" como el que tu nombre saliera como ganador, pero era obvio que él se refería a todo lo contrario.

Sabía que, en su gran mayoría, en ese distrito eran profesionales en combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, y todos esos afortunados también tenían el dominio de algún arma. No obstante a eso, era obvio que a nadie le emocionaba la idea de ir a la arena y correr el riesgo de ser mutilado. Empecé a plantearme la pregunta de el millón nuevamente: ¿Y si mi nombre salía elegido? Yo no podría pelear fácilmente por mi embarazo. Dañaría al bebé y eso era lo ultimo que quería si planeaba el salir con vida de allí. Es más, perder a mi hijo no era a considerarse, si quiera. Sabía que me estaba adelantando a los hechos, pero era algo inevitable. Era lo más probable que todos lo que tuvieran un papel con su nombre en aquella urna estuvieran planteándose las probabilidades de vivir y de cómo hacerlo.

Mostraron el mismo vídeo de todos los años. Decía la razón de el porqué estábamos allí y las consecuencias que traería una nueva rebelión contra el capitolio. El numero de los jugos del hambre era era numero de años cumplidos después de la primera guerra. El capitolio tomó todo lo que hubo a su paso para mantener controlado a todos sus distritos. Inventó esos juegos solo como un recordatorio de lo poderosos que ellos podían llegar a ser, mostrandole a la gente que ellos no eran nada comparado con el gobierno. Les mostraban a nuestra gente la forma más ruin de poder, enviando a sus hijos a una muerte segura... eso sí no llegaban a casa convertidos en un asesinos.

Mostraron imágenes de la arena pasada; más específicamente las muertes de los chicos de nuestro distrito.

Instintivamente miré haca la mesa de los vencedores. Justo a la chica de cabellos esponjosos color caoba.

Helena Coral de quince años... uno del 8 la estranguló con uno de sus ropajes; no estoy muy segura de cual. Nunca hablé con ella, pero sabía que era la hermana de Leamsy. Esa era la razón por la cual le metieron a pelear.

Andrew Coral, igual era su hermano. El solo tenia 13 años. Su muerte fue tan irónica que hasta me da coraje, a pesar de que tampoco hablé con él. Uno del 5 (recuerdo que su nombre era Kanon, pues el fue el vencedor de el año pasado) le ahogo en un lago de la arena.

Los del 4 somos una zona pesquera. Prácticamente nacimos en el agua. Aprendemos a nadar incluso antes de poder caminar. ¿Cómo fue posible que se ahogara? Bueno, el chico uso una descarga eléctrica contra Andrew, dejándolo inmovilizado de piernas y brazos. Esa es la manera más cruel y agonizante de morir, creo yo. No te queda hacer nada más que esperar la muerte cuando estas incapacitado dentro del agua sin poder respirar.

Las imágenes siguieron, pero no volví la mirada a Leamsy otra vez.

Una vez las imágenes acabaron de ser proyectadas, el señor del Capitolio se aclaró la garganta y caminó una vez más hacia el centro del escenario donde estaba el micrófono. El se alisó la ropa y volvió mirar a todos.

—La hora de saber el nombre de nuestros tributos ha llegado.—dijo con animo, como si esta fuera la parte más emocionante y no la más aterradora. Caminó hacia la urna que traía el nombre de las chicas y sacó un papel. Era increíble la manera de actuar de ese hombre; de alguna manera era admirable. Abrió el papelito y lo leyó. Es ese momento la piel se me convirtió en la de una gallina. Él camino nuevamente hacia el micrófono y con la voz ahogada, dijo:— Zelda Leunam.

* * *

_**~Ruiseñor~**_

**_*Antes se creía que el mundo era plano (osea, no esférico), entonces los historiadores y científicos de aquellas épocas le llamaban a el final del plano (a las orillas que contorneaban al mundo) como fin del mundo. Generalmente se pensaba éste era el horizonte._**

**_*El nombre "Zelda" es como generalmente le pongo a mis nicknames, pero es el nombre de un personaje de videojuego. "Leunam" es el apellido de un personaje de un juego de citas que me juego todos los días * w *._**

**_*Esta historia, como ya dije, puede ser como un "Finnick y Tú", o como ustedes quieran ponerle al personaje :3 (Sí es Annie, pues pónganle Annie. No tengo nada en contra de ella, pero quería hacer algo nuevo)._**


End file.
